Weiss' Seduction
by Wolfe14
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe where Cinder Fall met Weiss Schnee when she was only 14. This story bounces between two times, the present at Beacon where Weiss works espionage and the past, where we are introduced to all of the characters and we see how Weiss became who she is. Cinder's plan remains the same, but now with an inside man, will it go worse?
1. If You're A Freak Like Me

**Weiss Schnee, aged 14, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One might wonder, why her when she was the youngest of two siblings. The answer was quite simple really, she had a sharp mind and silver tongue. Weiss had been training from a very young age to be the heiress especially after her sister… failed. Yes, Weiss was the best candidate. Unfortunately for Weiss, she was never taught everything she needed to know. Which would prove unfortunate that one fateful day that she met the infamous Cinder Fall.**

"Oh! Sorry! I did not mean to run into you, I fear I was not looking where I was going!" Weiss hurriedly apologized to the person she had just bumped into.

"No, it is fine," the woman she had ran into stood and dusted herself off, "Cinder," she held her hand out to shake.

"Um," Weiss was caught of guard, "Weiss,"

The woman gave her a small smile, "That name sure fits well,"

Weiss looked at her feet, "Yeah, I-I guess,"

"Come now, don't be like that," Cinder smiled, "here, let me get you something to eat, you look hungry,"

"No, it is fine. I can get my own lunch," Weiss refused.

"Come on, it is fine, really. At least let me treat such a pretty girl to lunch," Cinder insisted.

"Okay," Weiss relented, any other responses banished from her mind, by the look and tone of the woman's voice.

"Great. Here follow me, I know a great place," she beckoned Weiss to follow her.

Weiss complied and she followed her around a few corners, ducked through a few alleys and eventually came up to a small shop.

"Used to come here all the time with my—associates," Cinder said cryptically.

Weiss—still a little nervous from their brief trips through the alleys—could only manage a head nod.

"Oh, do not be afraid. Even if someone did wish attack us I can assure you that they would stand no chance," Cinder gave Weiss a reassuring smile,

"Oh, okay," Weiss doubted that a random mugger was her biggest fear but, she followed Cinder inside the little shop, anyways.

A man with gray hair spiked back stood at the cash register, "Hey, Cinder. Anything I can get for you?"

"Yes, Mercury, I will have the usual, no lettuce this time," Cinder smiled at the man.

"Sure thing. Emerald will have that right out to you," Mercury gave Cinder a little nod "You?" he looked towards Weiss.

"Just an italian," she replied.

Cinder nodded at her choice and took a seat in a booth.

She motioned for Weiss to also take a seat and Weiss did just that.

"So, Weiss, what brings you out here? A girl of your age should not wander alone, you know?" Cinder leaned forward while asking the question.

Weiss shifted a little, "Just picking something up for my dad," she said, quietly.

"Your dad? What would your father, the head of the Schnee dust company, want that we peasants sell?" Cinder rested her head on her right hand, cocking it just so.

"Uh… he wanted me to get him some basic—supplies," Weiss stumbled over her words.

"Oh and why send you to do his dirty work?"

"He wanted to see how I handled, in the real world,"

"Quite well, if I do say so myself. I mean you've already made a new acquaintance," Cinder leaned back and crossed her legs.

"I guess I have, haven't I?" Weiss chuckled a little.

"Yes, I do believe you have. Say, how about we meet here again tomorrow. I'd like to see you again,"

"Sure!" Weiss exclaimed, a little out of character for her. She resettled back into her normal, impassive tone, "when?"

"Oh, I would say, how about noon?"

"I could do that," Weiss smiled her first real smile since she met this Cinder girl.

"I will have you meet some of my friends. They'd love you," Cinder gave Weiss a small smile.

"Yeah, that sounds really nice," Weiss smile grew.

"Your food," a dark skinned girl said, setting down two sandwiches in front of the conversing pair.

"Thank you, Emerald," Cinder nodded at the girl.

"Yeah, thanks," Weiss said, as she readied herself for a bite.

"Enjoy," Cinder lifted her sandwich and took a bite.

Weiss soon followed, with some rather stock small talk in between bites, and it wasn't long until both sandwiches were finished.

"That was nice, I will see you tomorrow, Cinder. I really must be heading home," Weiss stood.

"Of course. Tomorrow," Cinder waved goodbye as Weiss left the shop.

Weiss was visibly happier from this experience Even her father saw it.

"Weiss? You seem a little different. What happened?" He asked her.

"Just met some new person, she is so nice! I am going to see her again tomorrow!" Weiss said.

"Good to hear you made a new friend," her dad mumbled, absentmindedly, not really paying too much attention, as she made her way to her room.

 **Her poor naive father. If only he had told her not to go, or prevented her from going. No, he had made a grave mistake. Soon he would be a direct catalyst for his daughter's descension into the world unspeakable. While he would not recognize her change until much too late, he would be a direct reason. Let us see how this plays out, hm?**

Weiss was waiting for the Bullhead that would take her to Beacon. With her was a person who had played a very prominent role in her life over the last three years. Her girlfriend, Cinder Fall.

Cinder kissed Weiss' forehead, "You'll be fine. you know what you need to do and you are strong enough to do it," she said to her.

Weiss shivered a little at Cinder's touch, "Yeah. Of course,"

Cinder bite Weiss' neck, hard, "Never forget that you are mine," she smiled at Weiss and disappeared into the shadows leaving before any officials spotted her.

 **Woah! How did this happen? I am sure you are wondering. Patience, my friends, all will be explained in time. All you need to know is that Beacon is going to have a fun time with their new huntress-in-training Weiss Schnee.**

"Hey, Cinder," Weiss said nervously.

"Oh, hello, Weiss. Weiss I want you to meet my friend, Roman." She gestured to a man next to her. He had long, orange hair and a bowler hat. He wore a white suit, and had a long, black cane. "I believe that you will get along well," Cinder motioned for Weiss to sit next to her.

"Hi, Roman," Weiss waved at the orange haired man.

"Why hello, Ice Queen," Roman said.

"I just wanted to have you guys meet each other. We will be doing many things together," Cinder said mysteriously.

"Okay," Weiss whispered.

"Guess we're gonna need to get comfortable with each other, I look forward to this, Ice Queen," Roman gave Weiss a small smile.

"Yeah,"

Mercury seemed to remember what everyone wanted, and soon had their food out. Weiss quickly ate her food, and after she finished she apologized to Cinder and Roman. She really needed to be going.

 **Who would have thought that Weiss and Roman would have become good friends? I know I didn't. But they would become great friends and great comrades, really becoming quite the fighting duo, but we will see that soon.**

Weiss was barely at Beacon ten minutes before she met this red abomination. This red streak ran into the cart of _**highly volatile dust**_.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked, dangerously calm.

"Oh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I am so sorry!"

Weiss took out a bottle of dust, "Do you know what this is?" she didn't wait for an answer, "This is dust! It is dangerous. You legitimately could have killed both of us with your clumsiness,"

In her fury she used a trick Cinder taught her and cast a small, concentrated explosion, to scare the girl. It succeeded and the girl just laid on the ground. With a huff, Weiss left the girl behind. She was not important to her.

Ozpin's inane drivel about potential was lost on her. The stupidity of what he was saying. Well no matter, she made her way to where they would be sleeping.

All the girls were taking shifts in the bathroom, getting changed. So she slipped out a window at the back. She went towards the meeting spot out back.

Cinder pushed Weiss over, "Hello, beautiful," she whispered into Weiss' ear.

"Hey," she replied.

"What have you found out?" She asked.

"Nothing much,"

Cinder bit her neck in the same place, "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," she moaned a little, "but tomorrow we have our test that will put us into teams. I will know my team tomorrow, but don't be surprised if I am too tired to come out here,"

Cinder smiled and whispered into her ear again, "You can never be too tired for me,"

Weiss looked down sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess. I have to go, don't want suspicion. I'll see you later, honey," Weiss pushed Cinder off her and made her way back to the room, slipping back through the window and going to where she slept, she needed to be rested for tomorrow.

 **Was that little red girl so unimportant? Or would she turn out to be a monkey wrench in Cinder's plan? Only the Lord Chronos can tell. We shall see, I am sure.**

"Hello, Weiss. Cinder talks about you all the time," a tall man with red spiky hair said as he walked over to Weiss. He had a white mask covering his face. He stuck his hand out, "I am Adam Taurus. I am sure we can work well together," he smiled at her.

Weiss accepted his hand, she had become more confidant due to spending her time with Cinder, "Weiss Schnee, I look forward to working with you,"

Adam sat down across the table from Cinder and Weiss took her usual seat next to Cinder.

"So Weiss, are you sure about these documents?" Adam asked.

He was referring to the flash drive of dust shipments that Weiss had copied from her father's computer.

"Of course. I have yet to be wrong," Weiss said.

"I am sure. My apprentice Blake will accompany me, which reminds me: Blake come out here,"

A raven haired girl with a black bowtie stepped into the light, "Hello, Weiss. I am Blake Belladonna," She reached out her hand.

Weiss took it and shook firmly, "Nice to meet you, Blake," Weiss smiled.

"Yeah, same to you,"

 **Ah! Blake is another variable that Cinder made sure to account for. When Adam told her that she would attend Beacon and was hiding out there she knew that Weiss must be wary, or else all might be lost.**

Weiss was in the mess hall eating alone. Until she saw a figure slink up behind her.

"You aren't sneaky. I see you," Weiss turned to the figure.

It was Blake, "What are you doing here?!" She was loud, turning a few heads.

"What do you think? I am Weiss Schnee! Why shouldn't I be here?"

"I know who you are! I know what you want!" There were a lot of people watching them now.

Weiss had to play it cool, "Of course. I want to become a huntress and protect people,"

"I know better, I know what you and your girlfriend want. This isn't going to end well for you," Blake snarled.

"Try me, I fucking dare you," Weiss moved her hand to her rapier.

"Enough!" Ozpin's voice boomed. "Stop your squabbling and save your energy for later!"

Weiss looked at him, "Yes sir, I am so sorry for the disturbance," and then she turned to Blake and in a lower tone, "you expose me I expose you,"

Blake spat, "Bitch,"

Weiss smiled, "Glad we could agree,"

 **My, my, is Blake impatient. She may have blown it all right there. Well no matter, I am sure that something will come of this. Benefiting whom? I do not know. Though we still have initiation, don't we?**

"Mercury! Cinder ain't here today?" Weiss yelled.

"Yeah, said something about complications, like cops and the likes," He said.

"Cops? Are they going to come here?" Weiss asked nervously.

"They shouldn't. If they do, Emerald can make sure they don't see you," Mercury said.

As if on cue, sirens blared.

"Shit!" Mercury yelled, "Get behind the damn counter!"

Weiss compiled and vaulted over the counter.

A man kicked down the door, "Police! You are under arrest on multiple accounts, such has harbouring fugitives, theft, money laundering, and…" The cop trailed off, his eyes went blank.

Weiss turned and saw Emerald concentrating sweat rolling down her face.

Suddenly the police officer began to talk again, "Yeah, sorry. You're right. Nothing to see here. We can go," He radioed his man and relayed the message of how it was clear and then promptly left.

"Good job, Emerald," Weiss congratulated her friend.

"Thanks," Emerald looked down sheepishly.

"Of course," Weiss smiled at her.

"Well I reckon I should get going. Don't want to risk being seen, the complications and scandal, yeah not a fan," Weiss stood and waved goodbye to the two people inside, "Just give me a call if Cinder can be here tomorrow,"

"Okay! See you later, Weiss," Mercury said.

"Later," Emerald echoed.

Weiss smiled at them and waved again as she left back for home.

 **What a curious little girl. I wonder what they are planning? I am sure we will find out, now won't we?**

Weiss launched into the forest, using her glyphs to get extra distance before eventually setting down. She made her way through the woods, using her dust infused clothes to blast any grimm that wanted to take a bite out of her. It wasn't long until she stumbled upon that little red girl.

Due to Ozpin's instructions this was her partner, being her first human encounter.

"Hello, girl," Weiss said, frostily.

"Oh! Hi! I-I'm Ruby! We only met once, hey I am sorry about knocking into you!" She insufferably hyperactive.

"I can forgive," Weiss said.

"Oh! Okay! Thanks!" God she was so loud.

"Yes, of course. I am the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company,"

"I know, I heard with your outburst with Blake. What was with that anyways?"

"Nothing, do not worry,"

"Okay—um—no problem. You can tell me when you want to," She wasn't going to tell her.

"Come on, we have places to go," Weiss muttered.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed as she followed Weiss.

They saved a lot of time because Weiss was able to eliminate everything almost instantly, and any stragglers were dealt with rather swiftly by the impressive Ruby Rose.

"Wow! You are powerful!" Ruby fangirled.

"I know. Practice," Weiss said.

"That is so cool!"

Soon they came upon the place where their objective was.

"We're getting the knight," Weiss said.

"Okay," Ruby chriped.

They grabbed the knight and out of the woods burst Blake and another blonde haired girl.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled.

"Hey, sis!" The blonde, now known as Yang exclaimed.

"Which one are you going to pick?" Weiss asked the duo.

"Dude! Look at that knight! I want it!" Yang exclaimed.

Weiss looked at the knight in her hand, there wasn't anything to worry about.

"I guess we just wait," Weiss shrugged.

"Yeah, say what was with your fight with Blakey here? You guys exes or somethin'?" Yang asked.

"She wishes," Weiss muttered.

"You know full well what I wish and not. Besides, I don't think your little girlfriend would appreciate that," Blake said.

"No, she'd be just fine with it," Weiss slunk forward and got right into Blake's face.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold the hell up! Girlfriend?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, and she's none of your business," Weiss responded.

"You sure?" Yang pressed.

"Yes,"

 **Now that was interesting, eh? Now we can only wonder where the illustrious Team RWBY will go. We can only hope that Blake and Weiss don't rip each other apart.**

"Neo? Name's Weiss, I'm Cinder's… companion," Weiss held out her hand.

The two toned haired girl shook it, saying nothing.

"Not much of talker, is she?" Weiss said.

"I cut out her tongue after—well let us just say that you don't mouth off to me," Cinder made a cutting motion with her hand.

"Well, good to know," Weiss noted.

"Though I don't think that I'll need to do it to you," Cinder stroked Weiss' face with her hand.

"Yes, I don't either," Weiss got a little closer to Cinder.

Neo looked annoyed at this.

"I take it that she can earn it back somehow?" Weiss asked Cinder.

"Of course, all she needs to do it serve me faithfully for another four years and I will let her talk. I think that after the reprogramming that won't be an issue, but I take no chances and I reward loyalty," Cinder's smile grew to one of happiness to one of evil.

"I see, I mean with all of that power I knew you could do anything,"

"Which is why we are going to infiltrate Beacon. They have her in there, somewhere and I need you to find her, and kill her,"

"Of course, love,"

 **Her? Her who? Oh I am sure** _ **you**_ **know who she is. Though I do wonder if Weiss succeeds. Well I guess I know, now don't I? Being an omnipotent god has its advantages.**

Weiss met Cinder again tonight.

"Hey," she raised her hand in greeting.

"Do you have your teams?" Cinder asked.

"Yeah. Problem is I am on a team with Blake Belladonna," Weiss growled.

"Oh, poor little Blakey. Couldn't handle it once the necessary changes were made. No matter, though. I am sure we can either bring her back or blackmail her into silence. An I go down so do you and you don't have anyone to break you out of jail, sort of thing," Cinder smiled.

"Okay, I need you to get me something to do just that, then. I trust you can?" Weiss asked.

"Who do you think you are talking to? Also I will be joining you soon, for the tournament. Mercury and Emerald will come along as well," Cinder told Weiss.

"Really?" Weiss exclaimed, "that's great news!"

"Just be patient, though. I am still working my way in. Do not worry though. For now keep your cover and keep Blake silent. I will come up with the documents for you to really threaten her," Cinder let out a low, evil, chuckle.

"Good, well I have to go, dear. I will meet you here again tomorrow and tell you of anything else," Weiss began to walk away.

"Good bye," Cinder said to Weiss, as she also made her way back to where she was staying.

 **Well this really highlights how much trouble Blake is in. Well we can only hope for the best and that Cinder gets what she needs, soon. Well we hope, don't we?**


	2. First We Gonna Rock

_**Hey, so I'm the writer of this story. This is the last chapter I had written, I started this story back in January and while I think it could be better, I am really proud of how well I did, it is one of my best products from back then. If I continue writing the quality should continue to increase. However, I said if. I never planned on finishing this story, but if three separate reviews are placed with two things they liked and two things they disliked with at least two original things from the other reviews I will continue it. I want to see if there is any fan support for my story. So if you want to see more you know what to do, if not, well Summer' Shadow Chapter 2 is coming out. Read that for your fix of me.**_

 **Now let us detour from Weiss for just a moment and look at Blake. Let's see what machinations are taking place in her little catty head, shan't we?**

"Run! Run goddammit! Run!" Blake yelled to herself.

Blake had to get away from those chasing her. She had to get away. She couldn't go back to the violence of the White Fang. The violence that came from when Cinder and Weiss took over. She couldn't do it anymore. So she left. And the chaos that came from it was unimaginable.

Adam had squads dispatched focused solely on finding her, so she went to the one place where she could be safe. She pleaded to Ozpin himself. To her surprise, he agreed to let her attend Beacon and also to protect her should the White Fang arrived. So when she saw Weiss Schnee, she was horrified.

She went to Ozpin and told him about what she knew, that she was in league with the enemy, but he didn't believe her. Said that he would wait and watch. Told her of what a respectable family Weiss came from, how she was not corrupt. So when Weiss came to her, brandishing documents that told of her betrayal. Told of what she had done, revealed her identity. And threatened to leak them to the press, she had her back against the wall. She had no choice, she had to comply with Weiss' demands, and she had no choice in the matter.

But when Weiss slipped up, she knew for a fact that when Weiss slipped up, she was going to get her.

 **Yang knew a thing or two about people. She had taken a lot of courses on psychology to help her with predicting her opponent's next move so when she saw Blake and Weiss she had one thing in mind. They were exes. They had to be, the way she believed Weiss to be the next evil dictator, the way she glared at her perpetually, the way they argued, it seemed obvious. And the denial as well, so she really was interested in these two enigmas, who were they really? So when she noticed that Weiss often snuck out in the middle of the night, she devised a plan to follow her and see where she was going.**

Weiss went her usual route and met up with Cinder, little did she know is she was not the only one walking those halls that night.

"Hey, honey," Cinder said as Weiss approached.

"Hey," Weiss replied.

"Anything interesting today?" she asked.

"The usual, Blake is still too afraid to act and—wait. Do you hear that?" Weiss turned to a tree, "come out, before I force you out," she threatened.

Yang stepped out from behind the tree, gauntlets at the ready, "Weiss? What are you doing out here?" She asked, calmly. Betraying no fear.

"None of your business," Weiss snarled.

Yang began to circle Weiss, "I am your teammate. So yeah, it is my business. So who is this your with?" She asked.

"Who cares?"  
"I do, I just want to know where you sneak off to every night. You can tell me, you can trust me," Yang gave her a reassuring smile.

"This is my, how do I put this? Girlfriend, Cinder," Weiss smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Yang said, not extending her hand, as was customary most of the time.

"Same," She said, frostily.

Yang sighed, "I'm going to head back, I should honestly be sleeping. I hope to see you around!" Yang waved and then walked away.

 **Yang knew something was afoot. What? She did not know. But she did know that she could find out. So pooling all her resources she began to plan out the ways that she could make this work. When Blake found out, she recognized this as her chance, so she asked for in on the plan. Now hang on, we are missing quite a few pieces in this game. Four or so players we haven't addressed…**

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" A girl bounced back and forth between beds.

"Nora," a bored voice sternly said, getting the ginger's attention, "sit down, please. Before you hurt yourself,"

"Okay," The girl fell onto her bed.

The boy sighed.

Another girl walked into the room, sighing as she too fell into her bed.

"Hard day?" the boy asked the new girl.

"I have had—wheeze—worse," she replied.

"Where is Jaune?" Nora asked.

"He was with me, I don't know where he went, something about seeing Ruby or something," Pyrrha said to him.

"Oh! Ruby! Man Ruby is great, we should go see her, Ren!" Nora ran over to the boy and shook him,

"No, we should leave him alone," Pyrrha laid back down onto her bed, eyes closing.

"But why?" Nora whined.

"Because sometimes people need time to themselves and their other friends," Ren patiently explained.

"Okay! We should go get something to eat!" Nora dashed out of the door before anyone could object.

"Go after her, Ren, right now I am so not in the mood," Pyrrha groaned.

"Already on it," Ren stood and exited the room in search of his excitable partner.

Weiss Schnee, who was she? She had approached her and tried to convince her to partner with her, she really didn't want to and when she saw Jaune, well she couldn't deny him a partner. So when she overheard Yang and Blake talking about her she grew curious. Once Nora and Ren were both long gone Pyrrha stood up and made her way to the RWBY dorm, and met up with Blake and Yang.

"So you can dig more up about her?" Blake asked Pyrrha skeptically.

"As much as I have access to. I can pull a few strings maybe get some hunters watching her and seeing her movements," Pyrrha replied.

"Yes that will help, a lot, but we also need a contingency plan. What if everything goes haywire and she becomes openly hostile?" Blake asked.

"Simple. We have a Yang," Yang smirked at Pyrrha's words, "and me of course. We can handle her for sure,"

"Good, I like this plan," Yang cracked her knuckles.

"I could also go to Ozpin, Weiss doesn't suspect me to be on this scheme, she doesn't have anything on me. And besides, Ozpin only knows that you are being hunted by the White Fang, not a lieutenant and in bed with the leader," Pyrrha looked at Blake.

"You're right," Blake looked ashamed down, she regretted her time with Adam, she really did, but that was in the past.

"I will visit him once you guys collect some evidence for me to prove Weiss' guilt," Pyrrha stood, "I should be going before Weiss or my teammates arrive, remember keep Ruby out at all costs, we can't risk putting her in danger. Jaune can do a pretty good job of distracting her, but we must keep both of them away from this, and Weiss,"

"Understood," Blake responded as she watched Pyrrha dart across the halls into her room.

 **Oh Pyrrha, Pyrrha, Pyrrha, Pyrrha. What a tragic tale her story is. Something right from a greek tragedy, but considering her name I don't think anyone expected otherwise. Too bad we don't get to see it all, though someday soon maybe I can show you all what happened, though her story extends far ahead what we will see here, and far behind too. Someday when I have time to tell you of this myrmidon's tale, I will.**

Ruby wasn't the tallest or prettiest girl, nor did she have much charisma, but one thing she did have was pure skill and dedication. She was the most talented Huntresses in training, rivaled only by her sister and Pyrrha Nikos. So it stood to logic that if anyone could train the social awkward Jaune it would be someone else socially awkward, that made sense, right?

Well it made sense to Jaune and he asked Ruby for help. I mean she was also unwittingly team leader as well so Jaune figured she was perfect. And for the most part she was, she worked well in conjunction with her and she did a good job explaining some basic aura use techniques as well as strength and endurance exercises.

"All I can teach you is this, really," Ruby said, "I am not too familiar with sword and shield, I am sure Pyrrha would be willing to help you out,"

"I-I don't think Pyrrha likes me," Jaune said sheepishly.

"Really? I mean I'm not the most observant person but anyone could see that she really, really likes you," Ruby facepalmed.

"I'll ask her, but I still don't think that you're right. Can I still train with you?"

Ruby smiled, "Of course,"

"Thanks, I should get back, see you Ruby!" Jaune waved as he left.

When Jaune came back, he saw Pyrrha in Team RWBY's room. Curious, he listened in, not that he could here much.

"So you can dig more up about her?" Some asked.

"As much...I have…access...pull...get some hunters...movements," another voice said, he was unable to make out most of it and didn't want to get closer.

"That will...a lot…contingency plan..she becomes...hostile…"

"We...Yang…me of course..."

"Good…" Jaune heard the sound of cracking knuckles.

"I could also go to see Ozpin...W...doesn't suspect...doesn't have anything on me...Ozpin only knows..you are being hunted...White Fang...lieutenant...not in bed...leader,"

"Right…"

"Visit him...once you collect...for me to prove…s's...guilt…should be going...before teammates...keep Ruby out...putting her in danger...Jaune can...pretty good job distracting her...we must keep both away from…"

"Understood,"

And with that Pyrrha exited RWBY's dorm and into theirs. After a few minutes of waiting Jaune went after her, he had to ask her who it was. He heard a 'W' sound, who could it be? He had to know, but it couldn't be her, could it? It couldn't be Weiss. No it was just a misunderstanding. Yes that is what it is. Jaune though, entering to find Pyrrha reading on her bed.

"Hey, Pyrrha," he said nervously.

"Hello, Jaune" She greeted him with a smile.

"I was wondering if you would help me with my sword and shield fighting," he asked,

She bit her lip, thinking for a minute, "Sure, I can,"

Jaune smiled and pumped his fist, "Yes!"

 **Oh no, does Jaune know too much? Who could they have been talking about? Well we know, I know, but he doesn't. Let's hope he doesn't find out. And let us really hope that he doesn't tell Ruby anything. Am I obvious enough yet? Have I done my blunt foreshadowing well? Oh how I hope. This chapter has had an unusual departure that I wish to avoid, let us remedy that, shall we?**

The cell was cold, oh it was incredibly cold. Mercury stared down at his hands, his fingers were numb, they had been for weeks now. He was supposed to be stored in a cryogenic chamber, cold enough to preserve him but not cold enough to cause any damage. When Ironwood had captured him, he was tossed into this cell. The fucker didn't put him under, so he was alive, contemplating every decision he ever made. It made him wonder if he was doing the right thing. Then again, considering what the other side just did to him, he wasn't inclined to switch sides.

Then there was him watching Emerald getting water boarded, when Roman came to break them out he was going to burn this fucking place to the ground with Ironwood inside. He winced, he had punched the glass and it hurt a lot more than he had prepared. He sighed, closing his eyes praying for sleep.

 **Hm… Weiss leaves soon, so let us hope Roman can hurry up and break Mercury out. Well I'm sure he does, right? Well no matter. There are others e need to worry about. What was her name. Mm… I do believe it was Winter Schnee. Heh, yeah, her. Next time.**


End file.
